


That's What You Get For Lying To Me

by Lownly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Monday morning, and Marco doesn't want to go to class. </p><p>(Takes place in the LAD universe-- if you're not reading LAD, then just think College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get For Lying To Me

Jean stood near the door of my room, his backpack slung over his shoulder while his hand rested on the door handle; it was an early Monday morning, and he’d slept over for an extra night, in addition to our usual sleepover weekend.  He tossed his head back to glance at me from over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.  
“We heading to class or what?”  
I was still sitting on the edge of my bed, my shoes not even on, and I’d been absentmindedly admiring him from behind when his question tore my attention away from his ass, my heavily-lidded eyes widening in surprise.  
“S-sorry,” I mumbled, face heated. “Come again?”  
He was wearing that wry smirk of his again, and slowly, he turned away from the door to face me full-on. “Watcha lookin’ at?”  
 _Crap._  
“N-nothing!” I gave him a reassuring smile, the most innocent look I could muster despite my thoughts being quite the opposite. “I was just staring off into space… you know how I zone out sometimes, ha!”  
  
He….. didn’t look very convinced. Rather, with an airy sigh and a hardened frown, he dropped his bag to the floor like it was nothing but dead weight and strode over to me, placing his knee on the edge of my bed—right between my legs.   
  
I inhaled sharply through my teeth, my heart stuttering in surprise at the unexpected movement.   
Jean leaned forward into me and I leaned back, away from him. But it was no use, he only leaned closer.  
“Jeeaaaan….” I warned, leaning further away again until I had to rely on my elbows to keep myself propped up. “What are you doing?”  
His scowl hadn’t left his face, and this time when he leaned forward, I stayed still so that we ended up nose-to-nose, his sharp eyes on mine, his hands holding him up on either side of me. When he spoke, I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips.  
“What do you  _think_  I’m doing, Marco?”  
I had to swallow shameful thoughts away at that, my hazy state of mind twisting Jean’s words around in my head until I could have  _sworn_  he’d purred my name in a way that could only be considered suggestive. Which was silly and I was overthinking things… r-right?   
OR not. Jean tipped his chin forward, ever so slightly until our lips touched… not even enough to be called a kiss, just his skin tickling against mine, a small gasp pulling his breath in past my lips, and a ghost of what Jean  _might_  taste like danced over my tongue and down into my lungs. And then, an actual kiss; small and chaste, just a miniscule peck on the lips before he pulled away again. My tongue darted out to instinctively run along my lips when his mouth was against mine again, this time sucking my already-exposed tongue between his slightly parted lips, my breath hitching.  
Just like before, he pulled away abruptly, leaving me craving more.   
A second later, his lips were back against mine, this time sucking my lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it lightly, drawing a breathy gasp out of me. When he pulled away  _that_  time, I tried to follow him, my lips chasing greedily after his until he brought a hand up to my shoulder and held me back, grinning crookedly down at me.   
“Jean,” I growled, scowling.  
“Hmm?” he hummed, licking along his upper lip, my eyes tracing the movement hungrily.  
“Don’t you ‘hmm’ me, you know what you’re doing.”  
“And what am I doing?”   
I tried to sit up a little more to snag another kiss, but his hand was unrelenting, holding me firmly in place. “Teasing me,” I growled, letting out a small huff of frustration.   
He smirked. “That’s what you get for lying to me.”  
“…What? When did I lie?” I said incredulously. I really did  _not_  know what the heck he was talking about, although I’ll admit that my memory was a little fuzzy, considering the fact that my entire focus was on somehow stealing more kisses from Jean.   
“Really, Marco? ‘ _Just staring off into space’_?”  
 _Oh yeah._  
I swallowed nervously and bit my lip, avoiding meeting his gaze. “N-no…… I wasn’t lying.”  _Oh, I was_ so _lying._  
“Oh.” Jean lifted himself up, no longer leaning over me. “Well then. My mistake. Guess we should get to class, the-“ His knee started sliding off the bed, but my arms shot up to wind themselves around his neck, yanking him back down with me as I shoved my mouth against his still-open lips, shoving my tongue forward to slide wetly against his.   
His hands flew down to catch his weight before he could collapse on top of me, and he let out a low groan into my open mouth. We stayed like that for several long moments, our tongues slipping and sliding and twisting around one another’s franticly, occasionally pulling away with an audible _‘smack’_ to grab a quick breath, only to crush our lips together again.   
When Jean managed to separate his mouth from mine, he let out an airy chuckle, still trying to catch his breath. “So,” he panted, “I take that to mean you  _were_  lying?”  
I scowled at him, although noticing the tint of pink that dusted his cheeks and his red, wet lips made it really hard to stay mad at him.  
“Yes, Jean, I was lying. What did you want me to say!? ‘I was just admiring your ass’!?”  
 _“Yes._  Yes I did.”  
I had half a mind to smack that pompous grin off his face right then, but instead I knotted my fist into his collar and pulled him back in for more, my tongue slipping past his lips to lick along his own before pulling away again, letting him go. “Stop talking… you’re gonna make yourself look like an idiot, and it’s kind of ruining the mood,” I complained.  
“Oh really? I don’t think the mood is going anywhere, to be honest…”  
And before I could shoot him some sort of witty comeback or dry question, he slid his knee forward and rolled it between my legs.  
“Oh! God!”  
My back arched forward slightly, the feeling of his knee pressing into me through my jeans causing miniscule tremors to shoot down my thighs, my legs widening just a fraction, acting on instinct before I could stop myself.   
Jean’s grin quickly switched itself out for a self-satisfied smirk, no doubt relishing in my reactions and the rapid-growing hardness against his knee. “You always this easy to work up in the mornings?” he smiled, grinding his knee down again, and I gasped, his tongue darting along my open lower lip and taking the opportunity to swipe at the roof of my mouth, teasingly.   
“Sh-shut up,” I whined, rocking my hips up into his knee.  
And then before I knew it, the pressure between my legs was gone, and I let out a low whine at the sudden loss of friction, my dick throbbing with need as it pressed up against the front of my jeans.   
“Come on, Jean,” I groaned, my hips jerking up, and I growled in frustration as they met nothing but empty air. “Stop messing with me already.”  
He pressed a small kiss to my lips, but instead of pulling away, he stayed there, grinning against me. “Or what?” he breathed.  
 _Fuck it._  
I brought my hands up to grip his shoulders tightly, jerking my leg up to hook around his waist as I rolled him onto the bed beneath me, and he yelped in surprise.   
I liked this position  _much_  better—I had Jean trapped beneath me, straddling his waist, his eyes wide in surprise at my sudden maneuver, and  _what was pressing up against my ass_?  
I blinked down at him, my hands still on his shoulders, and then flashed him a sly grin before rolling my hips experimentally, grinding my ass down.  
“Ah!”  
Jean threw his head back, exposing his neck as he moaned softly, and I leaned down to take advantage of it, hunching forward to lick and kiss at his throat as I pressed myself down into him again.   
His hands came up to grab at my hips, fingers digging along my waistline as he arched his back up into me, pushing my ass down onto his clothed dick and releasing a garbled string of moaned cusses from his mouth.   
“ _I’m_ the one who’s easily worked up?”   
“F-ffffuck you-“  
I placed my teeth against the sensitive flesh of his neck, closing my lips around the skin and sucking. Jean gasped, rolling his hips up into me again with a choked moan, the feeling of his hard cock against my ass sending a jolt of hot pleasure straight to my groin. I sucked harder, Jean whining breathlessly beneath me at the feeling until I finally broke away from his throat, admiring the mark I’d left there, and I licked at the excess saliva that coated it.  
“Mmm….Marco,” he panted, desperately bucking his hips up against me. I sat up a little at that, staring heatedly down at Jean; his face was flushed, eyes heavily-lidded and glazed over with lust, and seeing him like that, horny and desperate and  _mindlessly humping my ass and panting my name_ , it was almost too much—my jeans were painfully tight, and I had to pop them open and unzip them to give myself some much-needed relief.   
Jean whimpered when he heard the  _‘zip’_ , and feeling courteous, I slid back until I was sitting on his thighs, setting to work opening up his jeans. I slid them down, past his waist, admiring the impressive tent he’d pitched in his boxers before sliding those down too.  
A sharp hiss blew past Jean’s lips as cold air hit his flushed erection, a clear bead of precum glistening at the tip. I smirked.  
Jean must have seen my questionable expression, because he started stuttering out, “Wha…. What are you do- _oh!”_  
I’d trailed one light finger down his length, watching his cock twitch at the sensation. My smirk widening, I slowly wrapped my hand around him, feeling his heat and hardness against my palm, before kneading at the head with my thumb.   
Jean bucked his hips. “Fuck!”  
As much as I loved having Jean hump into my hand like a horny animal, I decided to bring my other hand up to hold him down by the waist, pinning him to the bed before pressing on the head of his dick again, this time collecting more precum.   
“Marco,” he whined, “Get the fuck on with it!”  
 _Wow,_ someone’s  _a little impatient._ I removed my hand from his cock entirely, letting cold air wash over it again, and Jean groaned in frustration.   
“What’s the magic word?” I smiled.  
“Are you serious!?” He threw his head back in exasperation then, hands fisting angrily into the sheets while he gritted his teeth, back arching as he struggled to lift his hips against my grasp.   
“Mmhmm,” I hummed, trailing my fingers along his waistline; I brought them closer and closer to the base of his dick before pulling them away again, teasing him.  
“ _Fuck!_  Marco, hurry the fuck up,  _please!_ ”   
“Well, since you’re so polite!”  
I shimmied down his legs to give myself room, and then, holding his erection in one hand, I leaned down to lick a slow, wet stripe up the hot underside.  
“Shhhhhhhit,  _Marco_ …”  
Continuing, I brought my mouth up to lick at the slit, tasting the salty precum on my tongue before enveloping the head with my lips and giving it a good suck. Jean let out a high keen, his hand coming down to twist into my hair as I gave it another quick swipe of the tongue, before sliding my mouth further down his dick, tonguing along the hard and sensitive flesh as I went. Both hands were in my hair then, his fingers tugging roughly at my locks while he let out sighs and moans, growing louder and louder, his breathing ragged and heavy.   
With my hand around the base of his cock, my mouth halfway down, I gave him a hard suck, hollowing my cheeks and pressing my tongue to a pulsing vein, and he arched his back, a long-and drawn out moan escaping Jean’s throat until it was abruptly cut off.  
Confused, I looked up at him, mouth full of dick, and found that he was biting down on his lip, panting heavily through his nostrils as he tried to hold back his moans.  
 _I guess it’s more of a challenge_ , I thought, mentally shrugging as I began bobbing my head up and down his dick, my hand pumping the base until Jean began to writhe into the sheets, whimpers and groans and sighs spilling out from behind his forcefully-clamped lips, a small trail of drool dribbling out from the corner of his mouth, his eyes shut tight.    
 _Come on, Jean, stop holding back._  
I sighed through my nose, exasperated; maybe it was time for a little change in pace? Removing my hand from Jean’s cock, I instead bought it down to grip his waist, helping my other hand to pin him to the bed more effectively, limiting his movement. And then, opening up the back of my throat to make room, I slowly took him in as far as he would go.   
“Haa…. Marco. Marco oh my  _god-Fuck!_ ”  
The head of his dick hit the hot, fleshy skin at the back of my throat, his hips jerking beneath my grasp as I sealed my lips around him. My mouth watered, saliva coating his cock as I swallowed.  
  
Jean arched up off the bed at the feeling of my mouth around him, soft and wet pressure on his cock as I swallowed again, and a loud and warbling keen rang out as his fingers twisted painfully into my hair. “ _Shitfuckdammit_ Marco, holy fuckin-“  
  
Humming, I sent vibrations down his shaft, causing a series of curses and a long, breathy moan to tumble from his lips, his hips still trying to roll up into my mouth. And then I pulled back, returning to bobbing my head and hallowing my cheeks, lathing my tongue against the head and the underside, and all along the length. I could taste Jean as I went, listening to his groans, his moans growing louder and louder while his hands trembled in my hair; his breath was constantly hitching and shaking and catching in his throat. Staring up along his body with his dick in my mouth, I could see the shallow breaths that made his chest rise and fall and his quivering stomach muscles, the sheen of sweat that covered him and the saliva that was still leaking from his mouth while his jaw hung open, slack, not even  _trying_ to hold back his lewd moans and curses and sighs.   
I tried my  _hardest_  to ignore the incessant throb between my legs, or how constricted I felt in my jeans, unbuttoned or not. Each sigh, and moan, and cry of pleasure from Jean sent waves of heat and need to my dick, twitching against the fabric of my boxers and staining them with my own fluids. But Jean was more important right now…. He-  
“….oh god…Marco. Nng- Marco, I’m serious- _ahh!”_    
I pulled my lips away with an audible  _‘pop’_ , his cock slick with my drool, and I sat up.   
Jean lifted himself up onto his elbows, then, looking over at me in mild confusion, eyebrows pulled up in uncertainty over his still-hazy eyes. “What….the fuck. Are you gonna let me finish?” he breathed, mouth hanging open. I crawled up along his body, then, pressed my lips to his.   
“Take off your clothes, please,” I whispered, smiling, before rolling off of him, pulling my own shirt off.  
Jean wasted no time, he was quick-  _really_ quick. His shirt flew over my head, and his jeans were quick to follow, although he somehow managed to get his boxers twisted around his ankles in his haste. My own pants discarded, I helped him un-knot his underwear from his feet, laughing and telling him what a dork he was.  
“I’m not the dork,  _you_  are,” he grumbled under his breath, and with quick hands, he reached over and began yanking my own boxers down my waist, too fast for me to really resist, my dick springing free.  
“God, Jean, you’re so impatient,” I mumbled, kicking my underwear off and settling down beside him, where he pulled me in for a kiss, our lips sliding clumsily against each other’s, his tongue slipping into my open mouth and sliding against my own, breath hot and heavy. He pressed himself up against me, and his hands wound around to grope at my ass while he jerked his hips into mine, our erections rubbing up against one another.   
I gasped into his mouth, breath ragged as he rolled his hips forward again, both of us moaning softly into the sloppy kiss as we continued to lap wetly into each other’s mouths—Jean started to thrust his tongue wildly into my mouth, back and forth, eliciting a low whine from me. I bucked my hips forward again, our dicks creating hot friction against one another as he tongue-fucked my mouth. Which reminded me….  
I pulled away abruptly, my hands gripping his waist and pushing him back. A thin string of saliva connected our parted mouths, and Jean’s whine of “What the fuck” broke it, the drool collecting on his lip and chin. I licked it away with the tip of my tongue, then moved to nibble along his earlobe, and he groaned. “Hey,” I whispered, licking at the outer shell. “Stay here for a sec, kay?”   
Jean let out a grunt that I guessed was a sign of affirmation, along with the jerky nod of his head. I pulled away from him, sitting back, “And no touching yourself, just be patient.”  
He groaned in response as I rolled off the bed, striding over to my desk and yanking open several drawers, looking for the tube that I  _knew_  was around there somewhere…  
When I found it I was back in a flash, having to refrain from leaping back onto the bed to where my boyfriend laid waiting, exposed and sprawled out. Jean’s shoulders, his neck, his face… he was flushed a bright red, lids heavy over his eyes, and the sight brought another painful throb to my cock. I was already imagining what it would be like to have him writhing and shuddering around me, wanton moans spilling from his mouth, shaking and keening and  _whimpering my name-  
_ I had to shake the thoughts away, my own imagination causing the angry pulsing in my dick to intensify,  _painfully_  so, and my hands were shaking with the effort of not just slamming into Jean right then and there as I knelt in front of him, his knees bent, legs parted.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady myself, clearing my mind, I uncapped the lube and began coating my fingers with it, thick layer after thick layer.  _Better safe than sorry,_  I thought, bringing my slicked-up fingers to his entrance. Jean gasped at the feeling of the cool liquid, a sharp hiss through gritted teeth.   
“Will you just relax?” I mumbled, firmly massaging the tight ring of muscle.  
“Not my fault,” he growled, “Shit’s cold as fu- _uuuuck_ ….” He threw his head back again, eyes shut tight as I plunged one long finger into him down to the knuckle, wriggling it around in the tight heat. Jean began to pant as I slid it in and out, slow at first, giving him time to adjust, but I eventually quickened the pace, small whimpers intermingling with his rapid breaths. With the addition of a second finger, he bit his lip, and I wouldn’t have been surprised if it’d started bleeding, he was biting so hard. I curved my fingers up and forward into him, prodding along his inner walls until-  
“AH-nnng  _shhiiit_ , Marco!” His eyes flew open wide, teeth releasing his lip as he threw his mouth open, harsh gasps rattling through him. “D-do that again, do it-“  
He didn’t have to tell me twice. I prodded harder, massaging at the sensitive spot so that his back arched up, a moan pouring shamelessly from his mouth while his legs shook, and I noted with satisfaction the way his toes curled in pleasure.  
  My dick twitched, and I quickly set to stretching him open, scissoring my fingers, suddenly urgent. I had a throbbing  _need_ to be inside him, precum dripping from my cock, and I was growing impatient. Jean continued to pant like a dog in heat, his fingers digging and clenching into the bed sheets as he focused on relaxing, and I pressed a third finger into him. He gritted his teeth, groaning at the discomfort until I rewarded him with another prod in the direction of his prostate. His shaky moan almost set me off, my cock hot and so hard it  _hurt_  and twitching and it felt like I might die if I didn’t get _some_  form of relief soon. When Jean started rocking forward, though, impaling himself on my fingers, I lost it.   
Spreading my fingers to give him one final stretch, I withdrew them, Jean choking a low groan in protest. Hands shaking, I coated my dick in another thick layer of lube, deciding that there was no such thing as too much, before scrambling forward and positioning myself at his entrance, tossing the tube to the side.  
Jean gasped at the feeling of my head against his ring of muscle, and after he quietly whimpered a, “Ready,” I pushed in.   
He groaned as I entered him, everything tight and warm and  _Jean_  and my dick was in him and it felt _so_ fucking good that my arms quivered a bit as they held up my weight on either side of him, my knees feeling a bit weak. I swallowed back a whimper.  
Jean’s arms flew up around me, his nails digging into my back as he took several long, deep breaths, eyes scrunched shut.   
“Shhhhhit,” he hissed, “I forgot how thick you are.”  
 I waited patiently for him to adjust, occasionally giving him a tiny roll of my hips—not pulling out or moving forward, just a bit of movement, to help him stretch a little. And finally, after several long, agonizing moments of still heat and shaky breaths, he swallowed and managed a, “Move.”  
I slowly pulled out a bit before jerking my hips forward again, a groan escaping him, and I had to bite back a moan of my own.   
We went slowly at first, tiny moans and shaky gasps and drawn-out keens dripping from our lips as I thrust in and out of him at an even pace, his legs bent around me. As I rocked into him, back and forth, my hips rolling, the bedframe began to shake and creak, mattress springs squeaking, and the sounds of the bed mingled with our heavy breathing.   
Jean groaned loudly and dragged his nails down my back, arching his back and trying to adjust his position, and I picked up on the hint—I gripped his waist and lifted him a bit, angling my hips, and began to roll them upwards, searching for that  _one spot_  that made him fall apart completely into a whimpering, moaning, sweaty mess, and-  
“ _Ahh, FUCK_ , Marco, oh god!”  
 _Bingo._  
Biting my lip, I thrust in again, admiring the sight of Jean arching up off the bed, head rolling back as his nails dug further into my flesh, sending a shiver down my spine.   
I pounded into him after that, relentlessly slamming up against Jean’s prostate, his eyes rolling back into his head while his jaw went slack, mouth open in a silent scream. He was tight, and the friction _amazing_  as I continued to ram into him, in and out, garbled “Jean”s and “Oh  _fuck_ ”s rolling off my tongue.  
   
Jean’s hands came up to grip at my hair, tugging at it while he whined and writhed beneath me, his wiry frame wracked with spasms, and a shudder went through me as he dragged his nails over my scalp and down the back of my neck. “Marco,” he panted, “Fuck me harder.”  
 _Oh my_ god _._  
Moaning incoherently, I pounded roughly up into him, harder and faster as he yelped and curled up off the bed, his dick pressing up into my stomach.  
I continued to ram him, again and again, his body shaking with the force of it, the head of his cock rubbing against me.   
“Ohgod, Marco, oh  _god_ ohgodohgodoh  _god_.” Jean’s thighs trembled around me, his nails biting deep into the skin of my back while his eyes rolled back into his head, nothing but the whites of his eyes showing. “FUCKfuckfuck Marco- _AHHNG!”_  
He came with a shout, his hot release spilling over my stomach and chest and splattering between us as his body convulsed. He constricted around me, clenching down around my cock, and I continued fucking him through his orgasm until I couldn’t take it—spasming above him, I came into his ass, my own pleasure ripping through me and making my limbs go weak, eyes shut tight while I choked out his name.  
  
Finished and completely exhausted, I collapsed on top of him, and Jean pulled me in for a kiss. It was short, since we were so out of breath, but when we pulled our mouths apart, I pressed my forehead to his, the tips of our noses touching. “I love you,” I said, panting into his open mouth, “You know that?”  
  
Jean gave me a soft, wan smile, face still flushed, and almost whispering, said, “I love you too.”

* * *

  
  
I was sitting on my bed, dick in my cum-coated hand on an early Monday morning. Class would be starting soon, and instead of getting ready like a good college student, I had chosen to rub one out to the thought of my best friend like the pathetic, horny loser I was. But  _god_ had I needed it.  
With my clean hand, I pressed the unlock button on my phone to check the time. It was 10. Class in thirty minutes.   
 _I would much rather fuck Jean than go to class_ , I thought, leaning back onto my pillows and groaning miserably. Grimacing, I slowly typed out a text message to Jean. Yeah, I was shameless—masturbating to sexual fantasies about the guy one second, texting him the next. It wasn’t like it was the  _first_ time I’d done it, after all.  
  
 **To: Jean**  
 **I don’t wanna go to class. :(**  
  
In a perfect world designed specifically for Marco Bodt, Jean would answer with something suggestive and a winky face, then burst into my dorm so I could suck his dick good and proper. Instead, I got this:  
  
 **From: Jean**  
 **i aint ur fuckin mom, if u dont wanna come to class, don’t come.**  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes.   
  
 **To: Jean**  
 **Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.**  
  
 **From: Jean**  
 **thought so**  
  
I groaned in frustration and threw my phone across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to tumblr as a post in the fic: lad and jeanmarco tags, but people liked it well enough, and it's pretty long, so I thought, what the hell, let's stick it up on Ao3. I'm still hella embarrassed about this. It was just supposed to be self-indulgent smut written for my own personal enjoyment in my notebook, and I had no intent to post it publicly. It is legit side-smut that I wrote while writing chapter 4 of My Beating Heart to get Marco's sexual frustrations out of my system.
> 
> Never let slip that you've got porn written in your notebook on tumblr. They'll eat you alive. (ily guys)


End file.
